Deadly Mission
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: The Enterprise is about to encounter one of the most powerful beings in the universe. T'Lora is about to lose the most important person in her life. sequel to Into the Past Spock/OC
1. Anniversary

_**AN: Beams in Jonny here: Yes we're back with space seed. Another fine episode of Star Trek. Here we go. WARP 2 engage!**_

 _You think Khan was the most evil villain? He's about to get even worse._

* * *

 _Dream, dream, dream, dream  
Dream, dream, dream, dream_

T'Lora smiled as she let the music play over the computer in Spock's quarters. Both she and Spock were relieved of their duties for the time-being to get some rest. Rather than spend it alone, T'Lora wanted to be with the one Vulcan she was bound to.

"I heard you enjoy music, Spock", she smiled.

"I am well-educated in classics", he nodded. "This piece, however, I have not had the pleasure of hearing."

"Classics?" T'Lora asked as she watched him focus on the lyrics. "So, I take it that you've never listened to what earth listened to? Anything considered trends or popular at the time?"

 _When I want you in my arms  
When I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Dream, dream, dream, dream_

"I don't understand the logic behind this song", Spock said. "Why would this song be popular? A dream cannot bring two people together."

T'Lora giggled at Spock's misunderstanding. She gently put her hand over his, gently stroking his fingers with hers. His eyes widened as he looked at their joined hands. She pressed a kiss to his hand, looking at him with loving eyes.

 _When I feel blue in the night  
And I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Dream_

"You know, it's almost been a year since we first met", T'Lora smiled as she moved her fingers over his hand.

"Yes", Spock said. "On earth they call it an anniversary. But unlike most cultures, there would be no reason to celebrate this occasion."

"What do you mean?" she asked not understanding his reasoning.

"An anniversary of two people meeting is not a cause for celebration", he said getting technical. "Anniversaries are celebrated by those who are mated for life, for all to know."

"But we have mated, many times over", T'Lora said stroking his fingers. "You know I love you."

 _I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreaming my life away_

"We have mated, that is true", Spock nodded. "But we are not mates in the eyes of our people. Vulcan or Earth. We are not an official couple. We have no anniversary to celebrate."

 _I need you so that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream_

T'Lora looked at him feeling a bit hurt. She pulled her hand away and looked down with a sigh. She felt sick to her stomach knowing Spock didn't see their relationship as serious as she did.

"It is illogical that you should be upset", Spock said.

"Illogical?" she sighed. "Spock, relations have nothing to do with logic. If you want to be happy in this relationship of ours, you need to let go of your perception of logic."

"Happy?" he asked. "Why do you jump to the conclusion that I'm not happy?"

"I can never tell if you're happy or not. You never smile, you never tell me how you feel."

 _I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine  
Anytime night or day  
Only trouble is, gee whiz  
I'm dreaming my life away_

" _Nurse Hendricks, report to sickbay"_ , McCoy announced over the intercom.

T'Lora sighed and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Spock's cheek. She walked out the door as it slid open, allowing her to leave. She knew Spock was technically right. They weren't married in the eyes of Vulcan or Earth. They couldn't celebrate an anniversary of them just meeting. It wasn't the same as a marriage anniversary.

 _I need you so that I could die  
I love you so and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is  
Dream, dream, dream, dream  
Dream, dream, dream, dream_

"You're late", Nurse Chapel scolded.

"I'm sorry", T'Lora mumbled.

She scrubbed her hands to report to duty. McCoy was preparing the sickbay for monthly physicals. First on the list was Chekov.

"Hope you're ready for a long day", he sighed as he picked up the list of officers.

T'Lora didn't hear what he was saying. That nauseous feeling in her stomach was growing stronger, distracting her from her job.

"Nurse?" McCoy said turning to her.

He noticed the color leaving her face. She covered her mouth with her hands as she looked around in a hurry, rushing into the lab. McCoy frowned as he heard T'Lora cough and what sounded like her vomiting.

* * *

song used: All I Have to do is Dream by the Everly Brothers. no copyright intended


	2. Examinations

"Bones, please", T'Lora said as she watched him wave the tricorder over her body. "I swear I'm fine."

She tried to get up to continue her work, only to be stopped by Nurse Chapel. McCoy gave her a disapproving look as he continued moving the tricorder over her body, trying to find out what made her so sick a moment ago.

"What happened just a few minutes ago isn't fine", he sternly said.

"I just got… a little overemotional", she said trying to convince him. "You know how it is with Spock…"

McCoy raised his eyebrow and pulled the tool away, looking at the results. He watched with concerned eyes and went to the computer, typing in the results, looking for references on what could be wrong with T'Lora.

"Impossible", he mumbled.

"Is it bad?" she asked.

"Impossible…"

He pressed a button on the computer, calling the lab.

"Are the results from Nurse Hendricks' blood test back?" he asked.

" _Yes, doctor. Our test shows Nurse Hendricks' blood is thinner than the normal person's blood should be."_

"Thin blood…" McCoy typed into the computer to add to his references. "Anything else?"

"We know Nurse Hendricks is half-Vulcan, explaining the green in her blood, however the tests show her blood is a darker green than usual at the time."

"Dark green blood… thank you. That will be all for now."

He typed the information into the computer, stopping as he saw the only diagnosis that fit.

"T'Lora's pregnant!" he gasped.

"What?!" T'Lora and Chapel said at the same time.

Chapel looked at her in shock. This woman managed to go that far with Spock while she couldn't get anywhere? How was that possible? That wasn't fair. T'Lora looked at her stomach, gently laying her hand on top.

"Pregnant?" she asked. "But… how? Spock and I haven't had human intercourse in almost a year."

"Yeah, human intercourse", McCoy pointed out. "But Vulcan intercourse… I don't know how that works, but obviously, it led to this."

T'Lora looked at her hand, gently touching her fingers. She was shocked that just the touch of fingers could get a female Vulcan pregnant. She got up just as the door slid open, allowing Scotty to come inside. T'Lora got off the table and looked at McCoy.

"Please don't tell Spock about this", she whispered. "He and I are having some issues. I don't want to burden him anymore than necessary."

McCoy looked at her, not saying a word.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" Scotty asked noticing how nervous the nurse looked.

"Nothing…" T'Lora cleared her throat and picked up a scanner. "So, Scotty, you're our first examination. Anything out of the ordinary? Feeling alright?"

"Nothing that I can complain about, lass", he shrugged.

She looked at him and smirked, seeing a smudge of chocolate on the corner of his face. T'Lora ran her thumb over his cheek, wiping the chocolate off.

"Eating junk food while on duty?" she asked. "Keep this up, you're going to be as heavy as my father."

"How heavy?" Scotty asked.

T'Lora pulled a locket from underneath her uniform and opened it for him to see. Inside was a recording of an elderly man smiling and waving. He had pepper colored hair, mostly black, spotted with gray here and there. He had a gray moustache above his lip. He was as heavy as Dacterian Bluberpus, an alien race containing nothing but fat.

"That's a nice moustache", Scotty observed. "Maybe I'll grow one in the future."


	3. Red Alert

T'Lora finished her exam with Scotty as she wiped her hands clean.

"Okay, Scotty", she said looking over the results. "Despite of your signs of a possible high blood pressure problems at your age, all seems to be in order."

"Thank you, lass", Scotty smiled as he got up.

"Don't mention it", T'Lora smiled back.

As the door shut closed, she looked down as she started to think. T'Lora had to tell Spock that she was pregnant, but what would be the right way to tell him? They had been together almost two years. Was it too soon for them to have a child? She had met his parents only one and from the way they acted, it did not seem they would approve of her carrying their son's child.

How would Spock react to the news? Would he disapprove of what happened and refuse the child? Would he refuse her?

* * *

" _Captain's log: All is well as we have decided to explore new sections of the galaxy since we have no current assignments. Mr. Chekov is down for his physical while Ensign Spinelli is taking his place for the time being. I hope the good doctor doesn't hurt us to bad. Ship is at impulses power. All is well."_

Kirk chuckled as he ended the recording for his captain's log.

The Enterprise was moving along when a small object which appeared to a space craft showed up. Spock noted it was definitely dead ahead of them in this uncharted space.

"Coming up on it fast sir!" Esenin Spinelli said.

"Are you certain of your sensor readings?" Kirk asked Spock.

"Definitely a space vessel of some type", Spock replayed as he looked at Kirk pulling back from his scanner.

"Origin?"

"Unknown. It could hardly be an Earth ship. There have been no flights into this sector for years."

Before anything else could be said, a message was sent aboard the ship. Uhura looked at the computer and turned to Kirk.

"Sir, I'm picking up a signal", she said as she listened to the message. "Captain, that's the old Morse code call signal."

"Thank you, lieutenant", Kirk said.

"CQ…CQ…CQ…" Uhura said going over it.

"We're reading it, lieutenant", he said slightly annoyed with his communications officer and turned back to Spock. "I thought you said it couldn't possibly be an earth vessel."

"I fail to understand why it always gives you pleasure to see me proven wrong", Spock said raising an eyebrow.

"An emotional earth weakness of mine."

The crew looked up to see the old ship on the screen. Kirk looked at it carefully and was astonished at the details he could see on the ship.

"An old Earth ship", he mentioned. "Possibly a DY-500 class."

"Much older, DY-100 class to be exact", Spock said now puzzled. "Captain, the last such ship was built centuries ago. Around the 1990's to be exact."

"Then it's a derelict. Its signal left on automatic."

"Or an old earth ship used by aliens."

"Weapons status?" Kirk asked.

"Deflector shields on maximum", an officer said. "Phasors manned, sir."

"Bio scanners report."

Mccoy scanned the area from his office.

" _Life science bio scanners are picking up heartbeats from over there",_ he said. _"Can't be human though. They are too faint and average of four beats per minute."_

Spocks scanner started beeping, grabbing everyone's attention. He looked into it, finding what the scanner picked up.

"Sensors reading, captain. Some sort of equipment started to function."

"All decks, full alert!" Kirk ordered.

The Enterprise went into red alert as it pulled right next to the old space craft.


	4. Botany Bay

" _Captain's log: stardate 3141.9. A full hour has elapsed since interception of the strange vessel. Our presence alongside is still being completely ignored. Although our sensors continue to show signs of equipment and life aboard, there has been no indication of danger to us."_

* * *

"Weapons department, maintain battle stations", Kirk ordered. "All other decks standby alert."

"All decks acknowledging, sir", Uhura said.

McCoy entered through the doors, walking toward Kirk. T'Lora walked toward Spock. She really had to tell Spock the news before anything serious could happen.

"Are we in any danger?" she asked.

"It's too soon to tell", he answered. "There seems to be no hostility from the vessel."

"We're continuing to pick up some form of heart action over there", McCoy told Kirk. "Very faint, very slow. Seems to be coming from about 60 or 70 bodies, as near as I can tell."

"Alien bodies, Bones?" Kirk asked.

"Could be. There's no sign of breathing or other form of respiration."

"Hull surface is pitted with meteor scars", Spock reported. "However, scanners make out a name. SS Botany Bay."

"Then you can check the registry", Kirk said.

"No such vessel listed. Records of that period are fragmentary, however. The mid 1990s was the era of your last so-called World War."

Kirk looked away, as if in thought.

"The Eugenics Wars", McCoy nodded in remembrance.

"Of course", Spock said. "Your attempt to improve the race through selective breeding."

T'Lora looked at Kirk, knowing another argument was going to form between them. Kirk raised his hands, breaking up the conversation.

"All right, all right, gentlemen. As you were. Rig for tractor beam, Helm. Lock onto that vessel."

"Rigging for tractor beam, sir", Helmsman says.

"The bridge is yours, Mr. Spock", Kirk said as he got up and walked to the door. "Care to join the landing party, doctor?"

"Well, if you're actually giving me a choice…" McCoy shrugged.

"I'm not. Oh, I'll need somebody familiar with the late 20th-Century Earth. Here's a chance for that historian to do something for a change. What's her name? McGivers?"

"Lieutenant McGyvers", Spock corrected.

"Well if your brining me along, I want Nurse Hendricks along as well", McCoy said.

"Fine, fine."

T'Lora gave a weak smile as she turned back to look at Spock.

"I'll be back very soon", she said. "Once this is taken care of, you and I really need to talk in private. What I have to say is extremely important."

She turned away and followed Kirk and McCoy to the transport room. Kirk and McCoy stood by Scotty as he looked at the readings from the other ship.

"Well, it looks like that ship was expecting us", he said. "We read heat coming on, complete oxygen atmosphere."

"Very interesting", Kirk nodded. "You ready, Bones?"

"No", he answered. "I signed aboard this ship to practice medicine, not to have my atoms scattered back and forth across space by this gadget."

"You're an old-fashioned boy, McCoy", he smirked. "Where's that historian?"

T'Lora and McGyvers entered the room, ready to transport onto the other ship. T'Lora couldn't help but notice the other female gave all of them a dirty look as they stepped onto the platform. It was almost as if she didn't want to be there.

"Energize", Kirk ordered.

The engineer pressed the buttons, making their bodies dematerialize into space. They beamed aboard the Botany Bay to see it run by old computers. A lot of men were asleep in hibernation chambers. T'Lora gave a slight gasp as she looked at the people inside the chambers, never having seen such a thing.

"Scotty?" Kirk said.

"Definitely Earth-type mechanism, sir", he answered. "Twentieth century vessel. Old type atomic power. Bulky, solid. I think they used to call them transistor units. I'd love to tear this baby apart."

"Captain, it's a sleeper ship", McGyvers said taking in the information.

"That would be obvious, seeing how they're all asleep", T'Lora said.

"Suspended animation", Kirk corrected.

"I've seen old photographs of this", McGyvers said. "Necessary because of the time involved in space travel until about the year 2018. It took years just to travel from one planet to another."

"Is it possible they're still alive after centuries of travel?" he asked.

"It's theoretically possible", McCoy said. "I've never heard of it being tested for this long a period."

Scotty adjusted the lighting, illuminating the area. McGyvers smiled as she looked among the men in the hibernation chambers.

"What a handsome group of people."

T'Lora looked at her and slowly backed away from her. Something was obviously wrong with her if she could find herself attracted to men that she had no acquaintance with, all in suspended animation.

"Jim, I have a new reading", McCoy said looking at the tricorder in his hands. "The lights must have triggered some mechanism."

"Confirmed, Jim", T'Lora nodded looking at her scans.

"Captain, look here", McGyvers said pointing to one of the chambers.

"Scotty?" he said.

Scotty looked at the person inside, noticing a change within the chamber.

"Beats me what's happening", he answered.

"We've triggered something, all right", McCoy said looking at the tricorder. "His heartbeat's increasing. Now passing eight beats per minute. There are some signs of respiration beginning."

"This one was probably programmed to be triggered first", Scotty said and ran back to the controls.

"Could he be the leader?" Kirk asked.

McGyvers was silent, giving no answer as she stared at the man inside. She seemed to have been love-strucked.

"The leader, Lieutenant?", Kirk repeated.

"Looks like you brought the wrong historian down", T'Lora said as she snapped her fingers in front of the woman's face.

"Oh", she gasped, coming back to reality. "Yes, sir. The leader was often set to revive first. This would allow him to decide whether the conditions warranted revival of the others."

"Heartbeat now approaching 40 per minute", McCoy said. "The respiration pattern is firming up."

"40 beats per minute?" T'lora gasped and knelt down by the chamber to get a better reading.

"From the northern India area, I'd guess", McGyvers mumbled as she stared at his appearance. "Probably a Sikh. They were the most fantastic warriors."

T'Lora looked away from her, increasingly becoming more and more uncomfortable around her. Just what kind of historian was this woman, instantly falling for a stranger like a school girl.

"Heartbeat now 52 and increasing", McCoy noted.

"The others?" Kirk asked.

"There's no change, and they're mixed types", Scotty said. "Western, mid-European, Latin, Oriental."

"A man from the twentieth century coming alive", McGyvers smiles, thinking only of the man in front of them, instead of focusing on the task at hand.

"Maybe!" McCoy stopped her. "Heartbeat dropping! T'Lora help!"

"What do I do, doctor?" she asked, not knowing how to open the hibernation chamber to do anything to help.

"Circuit shorting?" Kirk asked.

"Probably some dust", Scotty said.

"Heartbeat now thirty, dropping fast", McCoy said. "It's a heart flutter. He's dying."

"I don't know what we can do, doctor", T'Lora panicked. "How do we operate these machines?"

"Do something, captain", McGyvers said.

"Can we?"

"It'd take an hour to figure it out", Scotty said.

"What happens if we get him out of there?"

"He'll die in seconds if we don't", McCoy says

McGyver looked at the man worried. Kirk pulled his phasor from hit belt and smashed it against the glass. He reached his hand inside and opened the compartment, manually. The man opened his eyes as he slid out of the chamber, gasping for air. Kirk leaned in closely to hear a faint whisper.

"How…long?"

"How long have you been sleeping?" Kirk asked for him. "Two centuries we estimate."


	5. Mysterious Man

_Captain's log: supplemental. Alongside the SS Botany Bay for 10 hours now. A boarding party of engineering and medical specialists are now completing their examination of the mysterious vessel. Attempts to revive other sleepers await our success or failure with the casualty already beamed over. Dr. McCoy is frankly amazed at his physical and recuperative power._

Scotty and McGyvers remained on the Botany Bay for the time being while it was in towed by the Enterprise. T'Lora was in sickbay with McCoy trying to bring the mysterious man they pulled from the ship back to full health.

"Kirk to boarding party", Kirk said on his chair com.

" _Scott here",_ Scotty answered.

"Scotty, any records, log books of any kind?"

" _Negative, captain",_ he said. _"It appears they were in suspended animation when the ship took off."_

"How many alive?" Kirk asked.

" _12 units have malfunctioned, leaving 72 still operating. 30 of those are women."_

"Kirk out."

Kirk turned to Spock, who had his eyes focused into the scanner. He walked over to him, leaning against the railing of the bridge.

"72 alive. A group of people dating back to the 1990s. A discovery of some importance, Mr. Spock. There are a great many unanswered questions about those years."

"A strange, violent period in your history", he said not surprised at his research, knowing too well about human nature. "I find no record whatsoever of an SS Botany Bay. Captain, the DY-100 class vessel was designed for interplanetary travel only. With simple nuclear-powered engines, star travel was considered impractical at that time. It was ten thousand to one against their making it to another star system. And why no record of the trip?"

"Botany Bay…" Kirk said thoughtfully. "That was the name of a penal colony on shores of Australia, wasn't it? If they took that name for their vessel…"

"If you're suggesting this was a penal deportation vessel, you've arrived at a totally illogical conclusion", Spock cut him off.

"Oh?"

"Your Earth was on the verge of a dark ages", he explained. "Whole populations were being bombed out of existence. A group of criminals could have been dealt with far more efficiently than wasting one of their most advanced spaceships."

"Yes, so much for my theory", Kirk said looking away. "I'm still waiting to hear yours."

"Even a theory requires some facts, Captain. So far I have none."

The doors slid open, allowing T'Lora to enter the bridge. She saw Spock and Kirk, knowing they were in another debate, whether it was about Spock's logic nature of Kirk's illogic nature.

"Captain, we've done all we can for the casualty brought aboard", she said.

"Very well", Kirk nodded, allowing her to return to sickbay. "Rig for towing."

"Aye, aye, sir", the helmsman responded.

"Make course for Starbase 12", he ordered.

"Aye, sir", Spock acknowledged.

As Kirk followed T'Lora to sickbay, he noticed the thoughtful look in her eye.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she asked. "Oh, yes, fine. Just wondering about the wellbeing of the rest of our patients we may need to see to."

She looked away, knowing that was a lie. She still had no idea how to confront Spock about the baby she carried within her. The door to the sickbay opened as she and Kirk stepped in.

"Bones?" Kirk said.

"He'll live", McCoy answered.

"My compliments."

"No, I'm good, but not that good", he smirked. "There's something inside this man that refuses to accept death. Look at that. Even as he is now, his heart valve action has twice the power of yours and mine. Lung efficiency is fifty percent better."

"This defies all medical logic", T'Lora said looking at the readings on the monitor.

"Logic?" McCoy asked. "You're starting to sound just like Spock."

T'Lora turned as the door opened. McGyvers walked in, her eyes firmly on the man.

"You shouldn't be here", she said. "What can we do for you?"

"Doctor, will he live?" McGyvers asked.

"It appears he will, lieutenant", Mccoy nodded before leaving.

"I'd like to talk to you", Kirk said, taking McGyvers to McCoy's desk.

T'Lora turned to the other bed, continuing the examinations with Chekov, leaving the others to talk. McGyvers made her feel uneasy. It was almost as if she was obsessed with this stranger. Should the poor soul ever wake up, she would hate to see how McGyvers would pester him. The man suddenly opened his eyes, causing T'Lora to gasp in shock.

"How are you feeling?" she asked walking to him.

Instead of answering her, the man pushed himself out of bed, stretching his limbs.

"You there, in the other bed", he said, a faint accent in his speech. "I need use the restroom."

"Down the hall and to the left, sir" Chekov answered.

"Thank you. By the way, do you have a name? You have a Russian accent."

"Chekov, sir."

"Very nice. You Russian may be an asset to me. I shall never forget your face."

"An asset?" T'Lora asked confused. "Sir, do you need any assistance?"

The man shook his head as he walked with no problem to the restroom. T'Lora looked at the door worried and quickly went into McCoy's office.

"Doctor, our patient has awoken", she said.

"Has he?", McCoy asked. "Let's check on him, shall we?"


	6. Khan

T'Lora and McCoy entered the room to find their patient back in bed with his eyes closed.

"I thought you said he was awake?" McCoy asked.

"He was", she said. "He must've fallen back asleep after using so much energy."

He looked at her then leaned over to check on him. The man grabbed him by the neck and held a scalpel to his throat. T'Lora grabbed his arm, shocked to see he didn't budge as she pulled.

"Well, either choke me or cut my throat", McCoy said. "Make up your mind."

"What?" T'Lora gasped surprised.

"English", the man said looking at him. "I thought I dreamed hearing it. Where am I?"

"You're in bed, holding a knife at your doctor's throat."

"Answer my question", he demanded.

"It would be most effective if you would cut the carotid artery, just under the left ear", McCoy said egging him on.

"Please release him, sir", T'Lora said not understanding why McCoy was telling this stranger the best way to kill him.

"I like a brave man."

The patient released McCoy, giving her the scalpel.

"I was simply trying to avoid an argument", McCoy said. "You're aboard the United Spaceship Enterprise. Your vessel is in tow."

"I remember a voice", the man said. "Did I hear it say I had been sleeping for two centuries?"

"That is correct", he nodded.

"Where is your Captain? I have many questions."

McCoy looked at him before turning away. T'Lora looked at him before looking at the man who was watching them. She raised her eyebrows. Something wasn't right with him.

* * *

"James Kirk, commanding the starship Enterprise", Kirk introduced himself as he entered the sick bay

"I see", the man nodded.

"And your name?" Kirk asked.

"I have a few questions first", he said not answering. "What is your heading?"

"Our heading is Starbase 12, a planet in the Gamma 400 star system. Our command base in this sector. Is that of any use to you?"

"And my people?" the man asked.

"72 of your life-support canisters are still functioning."

The man said nothing, as he looked down in thought. T'Lora crossed her arms. She didn't trust him and had half a mind to let all of his followers die in their pods.

"You will revive them", the man ordered Kirk.

"As soon as we reach Starbase 12", he answered

T'Lora turned away, dissatisfied with Kirk's decision.

"Khan is my name", the man finally said.

"Khan…" Kirk nodded. "Nothing else?"

"Khan", he repeated.

"What was the exact date of your lift off? We know it was sometime in the early 1990s, but…"

"I find myself growing fatigued, doctor", Khan interrupted. "May we continue this questioning at some other time?"

"I don't believe you…" T'Lora said.

He didn't look tired at all, or even sounded tired. Even Kirk looked at him, disbelieving him.

"The facts I need, Mr. Khan, will take very little time", he said. "For example, the nature of your expedition…"

"Jim", McCoy said. "A little later might be better."

"Captain, I wonder if I could have something to read during my convalescence", Khan said. "I was once an engineer of sorts. I would be most interested in studying the technical manuals on your vessel."

"See, you're not tired at all", T'Lora said. "Captain, doctor, I must insist we remove him from our ship."

Kirk glared at her, shutting her up. He explained the computer functions to Khan, thinking he was doing the right thing.

"Thank you, captain", Kirk smiled. "You are very cooperative."

Kirk and McCoy turned to let him rest and study up on the ship's information. T'Lora was finishing up with Chekov as Kahn was reading all about the Enterprise and 23rd century technology extensively. She didn't know why, but she thought this was wrong. Just then, McGyvers came in.

"Ship's historian", she introduced herself. "Lieutenant…"

"Marla McGyvers", Kahn cut her off.

T'Lora looked at him nervous. How did he possibly know about that? Did he look into the crew files?

"I am told you participated in my rebirth", Khan smiled.

"In a small way", she looked down shyly.

T'Lora looked at the two of them almost nauseated. McGyvers' fascination with Khan was not normal.

"I've been reading up on starships, but they have one luxury not mentioned in the manuals", Khan said.

"I don't understand", McGyvers said confused.

"A beautiful woman", he answered. "My name is Khan. Please sit and entertain me."

T'Lora and McGyvers looked at each other shocked at what he said. He wanted her company? The company of an obsessed stalker? McGyvers blushed as she approached him and sat beside him.

"I'd like some historical information about your ship, its purpose and…"

"Why do you wear your hair in such an uncomplimentary fashion?" Khan asked as he caressed her hair.

"It's comfortable…" McGyvers stammered.

"But it's not attractive."

Khan led her to a mirror and started unpinning her hair, letting it flow down across her shoulders. T'Lora was backing away from them. McGyvers was a stalker and Khan seemed to be an unnatural person. None of this seemed right.

"There. Soft, natural, simple."

"Mr. Khan, I'm here on business", McGyvers said uncomfortably.

"You find no pleasure here?" Khan asked.

"My interest is scientific", she said trying to do her job. "Men of… that is, the world of the past. I'm sure you understand to actually talk to a man of your century."

He didn't seem to be listening, or could be bothered to stick to the topic. He seemed to be more interested in her hair.

"There", Khan repeated. "Simple, soft. Please remember."

"Perhaps some other time, when you feel more like talking about the past", MGyvers said turning to leave.

"I'm glad you came", he said. "Please do it again."

McGyvers looked at him once more before leaving. T'Lora looked at Khan as he walked back to the bed to continue to read.


	7. Dinner

"Come on Mr. Kahn", T'Lora said coming back to the sick bay. "We're going to dinner in an hour."

T'Lora had changed into a longer uniform dress. Light blue, short sleeves, down to her elbows and the skirt running down to her ankles. She wanted to look nice for dinner, not to mention it was required dress for tonight's dinner. Afterward, she wanted to tell Spock about the baby. Hopefully he would be pleased with the news.

* * *

Kirk and McCoy were surveying the layout of a fancy dinner and dressed up for their new guest.

"Very impressive", McCoy said as he walked around the table. "Are we expecting a fleet admiral for dinner?"

"Lieutenant McGyvers' idea to welcome Khan to our century", Kirk explained, being the host. "Just how strongly is she attracted to him?"

"Well, there aren't any regulations against romance, Jim."

"My curiosity's official, not personal, Bones", he said.

"Well, he has a magnetism", McCoy said concerned. "Almost electric. You felt it. And it could over power McGyvers with her preoccupation with the past."

Tolra came in, accompanying Kahn and McGyvers, who had her hair down, just the way he liked it and asked for.

"Okay, this is where we eat dinner, Mr. Khan", T'Lora explained. "They are eating now and Romulan ale is being served."

Khan looked at everyone and smiled as he took a seat beside McGyvers. She gave a shy smile as the two of them started serving themselves. T'Lora looked at Spock as she took a seat between him and McCoy.

"Forgive my curiosity, Mr. Khan", Kirk said. "But my officers are anxious to know more about your extraordinary journey."

"And how you managed to keep it out of the history books", Spock added.

"Adventure, captain", Khan answered. "Adventure. There was little else left on Earth."

"There was the war to end tyranny", Spock pointed out. "Many considered that a noble effort."

T'Lora hiccupped as she watched the interaction. She quickly noticed Khan's changing reaction to the words Spock used.

"Tyranny, sir?" he asked. "Or an attempt to unify humanity?"

"Unify, sir?" Spock asked, not understanding his behavior. "Like a team of animals under one whip?"

Khan looked at Kirk and Spock, trying to figure out if they were trying to offend him with his actions or trying to understand why he was in space in the first place.

"I know something of those years. Remember, it was a time of great dreams, of great aspiration."

"No Romulan ale for me", T'Lora quickly said to the crew member pouring it for everyone. I'll take water instead."

Spock and Kirk looked at her, not understanding why she wasn't accepting a fine drink for a rare occasion. Something must've been wrong. Spock turned back to Khan, trying to continue the conversation in a civilized manner.

"Under dozens of petty dictatorships", Spock continued pointing out the flaws in humanity during Khan's lifetime.

"One man would have ruled eventually. As Rome under Caesar. Think of its accomplishments."

"Then your sympathies were with…?"

"You are an excellent tactician, captain", Khan said cutting off Spock and acted offended. "You let your second in command attack while you sit and watch for weakness."

"You have a tendency to express ideas in military terms, Mr. Khan", Kirk said drinking his ale. "This is a social occasion."

"It has been said that social occasions are only warfare concealed", he chuckled drinking his ale. "Many prefer it more honest, more open."

"You fled!", Kirk raised his voice. "Why? Were you afraid?"

"I've never been afraid", Khan said with an unpleasant smile.

"But you left at the very time mankind needed courage."

"We offered the world order!" he slammed his fist against the table.

"We?" Kirk asked, now suspicious of Khan.

Everyone looked at him, trying to figure him out. He seemed to be part of an innocent group when they found them, but now they seemed to be hostile. Khan looked at Kirk and nodded with that smile returning.

"Excellent, excellent", he mumbled. "But if you will excuse me, gentlemen and ladies, I grow fatigued again. With your permission, captain, I will return to my quarters."

Kirk stood up as Khan stood up to leave. Both were silent as Khan left angrily. T'Lora watched him, still not trusting him.

"Well, then", she said trying to lighten the mood. "What's for dessert?"


	8. Khan Attacks

Khan paced in his room, looking somewhat angry after the dinner fiasco. He turned as he heard the door open. He stood up and looked as McGyvers walked inside to him.

"I wanted to apologize", she said looking at him. "They had no right to treat you that way."

"Quite understandable", Khan said giving her a smile. "Since I'm something of a mystery to them."

"You're no mystery to me", McGyvers said raising her eyebrows. "I know exactly who you are."

"Do you?" his smile disappeared.

"Leif Erikson, Richard the Lion Heart, Napoleon. I don't know if you're going to like living in our time."

Khan looked at her as his smile returned. He stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Then I'll have to remold it to my liking."

He leaned in almost as if to kiss her, before McGyvers gently pushed him away. She looked at him scared.

"Please don't", she said.

"Go!" he said suddenly angry as he pushed her away. "Or stay. But do it because it is what you wish to do!"

McGyvers looked at him, almost hurt as she stood at the doorway. Khan looked away and looked back at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" he demanded

"I'll stay a little longer…" she answered nervously.

"How many minutes do you graciously offer?" Khan asked with a smirk.

"I only meant…"

"This grows tiresome", he said growing impatient, wanting her to be more confident and choose what she wanted to do. "You must now ask to stay."

"I'd like to stay…", McGyvers said. "Please…"

Khan looked at her with a smile as he sat down. He reached out his hand to her, which she took with a smile. Fun and games were over as he started to crush her hand in his. She looked at him in pain as his strength brought her down to her knees.

"Open your heart", he growled as he crushed her hand. "Will you open your heart?!"

"Yes", McGyvers gasped in pain.

"I intend to take this ship. Do you agree?"

"Oh, please don't ask me", she gasped.

"I need your help."

She looked at him, trying to keep her hand in his as she tried to fight the pain.

"You won't harm anyone?" she asked.

"Now you question me?" Khan asked squeezing her hand harder.

"No!"

"Will you assist me?" he asked again.

"Oh, please, Khan, don't ask me", she said starting to cry.

"Leave me, then!" he said tossing her on the floor.

"No", she cried getting back up. "I promise. I'll do anything you ask."

The two of them looked at each other, Khan smiling and McGyvers crying. Both were startled by a knock on the door.

"What's going on in there?" T'Lora's voice could be heard from the other side.

Khan looked at McGyvers as she turned to let the door open. T'Lora looked at the two of them distrusting.

"I heard loud voices outside", she explained. "I thought you were tired, Mr. Khan?"

"I am recovering with ease", he said trying to stay calm.

T'Lora crossed her arms as she looked at McGyvers. She saw she was holding her hand as she fought back the tears in her eyes. T'Lora gently put her hands on her shoulders, leading her to sickbay as she glared back at Khan. McGyvers looked back at Khan knowing she would help him take over the Enterprise.

* * *

Later that night, Kirk ordered round the clock security outside of Khan's room. Khan sat at his desk, meditating his attack as Kirk entered the room. He took a seat in front of him, snapping him out of his concentration.

"I'm sorry, captain", Khan said. "I was…lost in thought. My door, locked from outside, a guard posted?"

"Unusual treatment for Khan Noonien Singh", Kirk said letting him know the jig was up.

"Excellent", Khan smirked at his actions. "You identified me with your computer system, I imagine."

"I'd like those answers now", Kirk said getting straight to the point. "First, the purpose of your star flight."

"A new life, a chance to build a world. Other things I doubt you would understand."

"Why? Because I'm not a product of controlled genetics?"

"Captain, although your abilities intrigue me, you are quite honestly inferior", he said. "Mentally, physically. In fact, I am surprised how little improvement there has been in human evolution. Oh, there has been technical advancement, but, how little man himself has changed. Yes, it appears we will do well in your century, captain. Do you have any other questions?"

"Thank you", Kirk said feeling threatened. "They've all been answered."

He left, letting the door lock behind him. Khan waited a moment to make sure he was gone before making his move. He summoned his strength, breaking open the door that was locked, and killed the guard before he had a chance to defend himself.

As T'Lora walked toward the lab, she gasped hearing a phasor being fired. Running footsteps could be heard going toward the transporter. Knowing it couldn't be good, she ran, following whoever it could be.

McGyvers opened the door and pointed a phasor at the transporter chief.

"Move away", she ordered.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing?" T'Lora asked.

"Quiet!" she said.

The door opened as Khan grabbed the transporter chief. Using his strength, he crushed the man's skull in.

"Monster!" T'Lora said as she ran for the alarm.

Khan grabbed her by the hair as he threw her onto the controls. She fell onto the floor, gasping for air. T'Lora gasped as she felt something warm roll between her legs. She looked down to see blood.

"I see you were with child", Khan said. "Well I'm sorry he will not be able to live."

Khan kicked her, solidifying her miscarriage. T'Lora screamed in pain as she started to pass out, more blood pouring from her. Khan stepped onto the transporter, allowing McGyvers to beam him to the Botany Bay.


	9. Miscarriage

After helping Khan escape onto the Botany Bay, McGyvers knelt down to help T'Lora.

"Get your hands off me!" she screamed.

"You're bleeding!" McGyvers said.

She was escorting her out when another crew member spotted them. He quickly forgot what he was doing and ran toward them.

"You alright?" he asked helping her stand.

"She needs medical attention", McGyvers said, allowing him to take her into his care.

The officer took T'Lora to sickbay where Nurse Chapel was reading something. She turned when she heard the doors open, gasping when she saw the state their nurse was in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She was found bleeding", McGyvers said.

"I'll get the doctor", Chapel said looking for McCoy.

McGyvers took this chance to run off to avoid getting into any trouble. The officer helped T'Lora onto one of the beds as she began to lose consciousness.

"I need to tell Spock…" T'Lora mumbled.

"What the hell's going on in here?" McCoy said stepping into the room. "I was in a middle of a physical and…"

He stopped when he saw T'Lora hemorrhaging green blood. Her eyes were closing as her body was losing its color.

"Nurse, stimulate!" McCoy ordered trying to keep T'Lora awake.

"Right away, doctor."

Chapel rushed off to get a stimulant shot to calm T'Lora down from bleeding more. T'Lora's eyes wandered around as she watched McCoy put an oxygen mask over her face.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"Khan…" she mumbled. "Spock…needs to…know…"

"It doesn't matter now", he said trying to calm her down. "You miscarried. We need to operate fast."

"I need to tell Spock!" T'Lora moaned louder.

"You will."

T'Lora's eyes closed completely as Chapel placed her under sedation. The doctor and nurse looked up at the monitor to check her vitals, making sure she was still alive as they started to operate.

"We will need to notify Kirk and Spock", McCoy said as he used his tools.

* * *

After a couple hours, McCoy placed T'Lora in recovery. This was a huge trauma she was not going to get over so easily. He walked over to the intercom, pressing the button.

"Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock to sickbay", he announced,

" _Is everything alright, Bones?"_ Kirk asked.

"We had an emergency here that the two of you need to know about."

He looked at T'Lora, hoping Spock would be able to take the news better than she did. He and Chapel cleaned up until the captain and science officer entered his office.

"Bones, what happened in here?" Kirk asked.

"Lieutenant McGyvers found T'Lora after an attack. Spock… I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Spock asked raising an eyebrow. "What are you apologizing for?"

"T'Lora suffered a miscarriage", he said. "She lost the baby she was carrying."

His eyes widened as he looked at McCoy in shock. He had no idea what he was talking about. T'Lora had mentioned nothing about a baby. When did this happen?

"Spock…" T'Lora mumbled.

Everyone looked at her as she began to wake up. Tears rolled down her eyes as she looked at Spock.

"I'm so sorry…"


	10. Attack on the Enterprise

Everyone looked at T'Lora and Spock almost speechless. They had no idea what to say about the two half-Vulcans succeeding in reproducing, only to have it be cut short. They didn't even plan on this happening.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear this news", Kirk said. "But, we better tow the Botany Bay to the star base and have Mr. Khan taken to a secure facility."

"Spock, there's more I need to tell you", T'Lora said sitting up.

"Not now", Spock said. "We need to go the bridge, as we have a duty that comes first."

T'Lora looked at McCoy, who gave her a nod, letting her know she was fine to go to the bridge, as long as she was not doing any hard work. She stepped into the other room to change back into her uniform. Once T'Lora was back in dress code, she followed Kirk and Spock to the bridge. Everyone looked at her and was quiet, knowing she was in no mood to talk about what happened.

"On course, sir", the helmsman said. "Warp factor two."

"Maintain", Kirk said.

All was quiet until the intercom beeped.

"Bridge", Kirk answered.

" _Captain, Security here. Khan's escaped. We don't know what happened to other security officers."_

"Sound security alert!" Kirk ordered.

No sirens sounded at all. Everything on the bridge was quiet, drawing suspicion.

"Security alert, Captain", Uhura panicked as she looked at the monitors. "Communication channels are down, Captain."

Kirk got up and ran to the turbolift, only to be greeted with the sight of the doors unable to open.

"Turbo elevators inoperative", Spock stated looking over the status of the equipment. "Jammed, Captain."

"What's happening?" T'Lora asked as she looked around.

The crew were beginning to panic on the bridge, trying to find the problem causing their equipment to malfunction. Kirk ran back to a computer on the left side of the bridge.

"Atmospheric controls cut off!" he said.

"Useless", Spock said. "They're on override in engineering."

"Have we been hacked?" T'Lora asked trying to think of a reason.

"Highly illogical", Spock answered.

"Engineering", Kirk called over the intercom. "Scotty, this is the bridge."

" _Captain!"_ Scotty answered before being cut off.

"What's going on down there?" he asked, demanding answers for the malfunctions.

" _He's not able to answer you at the moment, Captain",_ Khan's voice sounded over the intercom. _"Your ship is mine. I have shut off the life-support system to your bridge, and jammed up your exit routes. I am willing to negotiate."_

"Flood all decks with neural gas!" Kirk ordered.

"Make it strong gas Jim!" T'Lora said. "He's a monster!"

Spock pushed buttons, only to find the command was impossible to fulfill.

"Impossible", he said. "Intruder control systems inoperative. Mr. Khan was very thorough in his study of our tech manuals."

"He killed our baby!" she screamed trying to get someone to do something. "Forget these regulations! Attack him wherever he is!"

"Contact Starbase Twelve", Kirk commanded.

"All channels are totally jammed, Captain", Uhura said.

"Brilliant", Spock said running his hand down his face. "Every contingency anticipated."

All crewmembers appeared to be in a daze as they started finding it harder to breathe.

"Your air should be getting quite thin by now", Khan says over the intercom. "Do you surrender the bridge?"

"Negative!" Kirk answered.

"Academic, Captain", Khan said admiring his bravery. "Refuse, and every person on the bridge will suffocate.

Within the hour, everyone on the bridge had passed out, except for Khan.

 _Stardate: 3142.8. They have my ship, discarding their own worthless vessel. Only moments of air left on the bridge now. Commendations recommended for Lieutenant Uhura, technicians first class Thule and Harrison, Lieutenant Spinelli, T'Lora, of course, Mr. Spock. I take full responsibility. I take full…_

Kirk then passed out.

* * *

With everyone unconscious, the crew was taken to the briefing room. Given oxygen, the men and women started to come around.

"Nothing ever changes, except man", Khan said as he looked at them. "Your technical accomplishments? Improve a mechanical device and you may double productivity. But improve man and you gain a thousand fold. I am such a man. Join me. I'll treat you well. I need your training to operate a vessel this complex."

"You monster!"

"Where is Captain Kirk?" Scotty demanded.

"I see now I made one serious error", Khan said looking at Uhura. "You are the communications officer? Engage the viewing screen, please.

Uhura looked at him, not moving. One of Khan's men dragged her to the viewing device. He was about to hit her before McGyvers stopped him.

"No!" she said.

Khan looked at her surprised.

"I should have realized that suffocating together on the bridge would create heroic camaraderie among you", he said. "But it is quite a different thing to watch it happening to someone else. Engage the viewing screen."

Uhura looked at Khan and turned back to the monitor, doing as she was told. The crew was greeted with the sight of the Enterprise.

"I'm sure you recognize your medical decompression chamber here, doctor. And the meaning of that indicator."

They saw the oxygen leave the decompression chamber.

"Your captain will die", Khan said. "If you join me, Mr. Spock, I will save his life. My vessel was useless. I need you and yours to select a colony planet. One with a population willing to be led by us."

"To be conquered by you", McCoy said. "A starship would make that most simple, wouldn't it?"

"Each of you in turn will go in there. Die while the others watch."

T'Lora looked at Spock worried. She grabbed his hand, almost as if she were willing him to stay with her.

"Khan, there's no reason I must watch this, is there?" McGyvers asked.

"Don't let her do it!" T'Lora said. "She's a spy to take over even more!"

"Quiet, T'Lora", McCoy said.

"But I hoped you would be stronger…" Khan said looking at McGyvers almost disappointedly. "If any one of you joins me, anyone, I'll let him live."

Everyone crossed their arms as they looked at him defiantly. The picture on the monitor is cut.

"It does not matter", Khan said having no more use for it. "The captain is dead. Take Mr. Spock next."

"NO!" T'Lora screamed.


	11. Fighting Back

McGyvers walked to the decompression chamber with a shot of chloroform, heavy dosage and saw one of Khan's men standing there.

"Khan said to watch him very closely", she said. "He may decide to co-operate."

As the man turned to look inside, she injected him with the drug, knocking him out. McGyvers reversed pressure and put the oxygen back in it and opened the door. She pulled Kirk out of the chamber, helping him to his feet. Kirk pulled a phasor from the man's pocket, turning to the door.

"Captain, I saved your life", she said. "Now please don't kill him."

Just then Spock came into the sick bay, being led by another one of Khan's men. Kirk attacked the man, distracting him just enough to let Spock do the Vulcan nerve pinch.

"Surprised to see you, Captain, though pleased", Spock said.

"I'm a little pleased myself", Kirk croaked. "Situation?"

"Khan is holding our staff in the briefing room. His men have control of the ship."

"Our only chance is the intruder control circuit", Kirk thought of. "Although he's cut it off at the bridge."

"There's a relay junction down the corridor", Spock said.

"Gas all decks but this one."

They picked up their phasors and turned to run to the controls.

* * *

In the briefing room, Khan was frustrated as none of his people were reporting. T'Lora looked toward the door, trying to figure out how to escape without getting caught. If things were going against Khan's plans, either Spock had escaped, or Kirk had somehow gotten free.

"Armory, this is Khan", he said pushing the button to the intercom. "Report."

There was no answer.

"Rodriguez!"

No answer.

"Ling…McPherson…Anyone. Report status!"

Just then, the neural gas started flooding the decks. Khan and his men ran out as the gas made everyone cough. T'Lora got up as she and Scotty ran out of the room, trying to get some fresh air.

"Scotty!" she coughed, gagging from the gas. "Are you alright?"

The doors opened, letting Kirk rush in.

"Captain!" T'Lora gasped. "Where's Spock?"

"Where's Khan?" Kirk asked.

"I don't know", Scotty coughed. "He got out just as the gas…"

The whistle blew as the intercom came to life. Kirk pushed the button, answering the call.

"Kirk here."

" _Anesthesia gas in all sections except engineering",_ Spock reported. _"Someone just closed that line."_

Kirk and T'Lora ran toward the main engineering. T'Lora had a score to settle and not even Kirk was going to stop her. The Enterprise was now on red alert and the interactions were head all over the ship.

" _Captain, acknowledge",_ Spock said. _"Unable to flood engineering section. I suspect…"_

" _This is Scott",_ Scotty answered. _"Captain and T'Lora are headed for the engineering section. I'll follow in case."_

" _Negative. We must retake the vessel while the anesthesia lasts. Meet me in the armory. I'm blowing it clear first. Spock out."_

Kirk and T'Lora rushed into engineering armed with phasors. Khan, who was very alert, hit kirk and pulled the phasor from him. He crushed it in front of him and tossed the phasor. They tussled until they head the computer beeping.

"If I understood your manuals, that's an overload in progress", Khan said. "Your ship flares up like an exploding sun within minutes."

Kirk and Kahn continued to fight it out. Khan had the upper hand, tossing him to the floor, throwing him to the walls.

"I have five times your strength", Khan said. "You're no match for me."

T'Lora looked down at a piece of the ship that had broken off during the fight. She picked it up and hit Khan in the back, knocking him out cold, allowing Kirk to stop the overloading explosion of the ship.


	12. Khan's Sentence

_Captain's Log: Stardate 3143.3. Control of the Enterprise has been regained. I wish my next decisions were no more difficult. Khan and his people. What a waste to put them in a reorientation center. And what do I do about McGyvers?_

* * *

The briefing room was now set up like a court and everyone was dressed up in their formal uniforms. T'Lora crossed her arms as she Uhura, Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Scotty looked at Khan, McGyvers as two guards escorted them, making sure they weren't going to try anything.

"Record tapes engaged and ready, captain", Uhura said preparing everything.

Kirk rang a bell, starting the hearing procedure.

"This hearing is now in session", he said. "Under the authority vested in me by Starfleet Command, I declare all charges and specifications in this matter have been dropped."

"What?" T'Lora asked as everyone looked at him shocked. "Sir, he should pay for my loss! You can't possibly forgive him or McGyvers for this mutiny."

"Jim", McCoy said. "Agreed you have the authority…"

"Mr. Spock, our heading takes us near the Ceti Alpha star system?" Kirk turned away, interrupting him.

"Quite correct, captain", Spock answered. "Planet number five there is habitable, although a bit savage, somewhat inhospitable."

"But no more than Australia's Botany Bay colony was at the beginning", he turned to Khan. "Those men went on to tame a continent, Mr. Khan. Can you tame a world?"

"Have you ever read Milton, captain?" Khan asked confidently.

"Yes", Kirk nodded. "I understand. Lieutenant Marla McGyvers. Given a choice of court martial or accompanying them there…"

McGyvers looked at Khan, almost as if she were waiting for him to tell her what to do. T'Lora crossed her arms. It looked quite clearly she could not think for herself and was just a slave to Khan's will.

"It will be difficult", Khan said as he looked at her. "A struggle at first even to stay alive, to find food."

"I'll go with him, sir", McGyvers nodded, showing how thoughtless she was of her own wellbeing.

"A superior woman", Khan smiled at her loyalty. "I will take her. And I've gotten something else I wanted. A world to win, an empire to build."

T'Lora glared at the two of them.

"Hear this", she said giving one more statement. "The two of you robbed Spock and I of our unborn baby. Should the chance occur the two of you reproduce… I want you to remember every bit of pain and suffering I went through when I lost my child. I hope my child will haunt you for the rest of your days."

Everyone looked at her, having nothing to say. How could anyone say a response to that? Spock put his hand over hers, trying to calm her down.

"This hearing is closed", Kirk announced.

Khan and McGyvers were escorted by the guards to the transporter where they would be beamed down onto the planet, to live the remainder of their lives in exile. All was quiet as Spock turned to T'Lora, trying to cheer her up.

"I understand how painful it was for you", he said keeping his hand over hers. "If it is at all possible, we can try to recreate another child…"

T'Lora gave a sad smile and turned as Scotty made a comment.

"It's a shame for a good Scotsman to admit it, but I'm not up on Milton."

"The statement Lucifer made when he fell into the pit", Kirk explained. "It is better to rule in hell than serve in heaven."

"They deserve to be in hell", T'Lora sighed.

"It would be interesting, captain, to return to that world in a hundred years and to learn what crop has sprung from the seed you planted today", Spock said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mr. Spock, it would indeed.

"I'd like to see what they could accomplish on that planet after 15 years", T'Lora said.

Everyone nodded as they got up to change their clothes, returning to duty.

* * *

 _and with that, this fic comes to an end. Stay tuned for the next story, coming soon!_


End file.
